Still Feels Right
by Justanotherperson5252
Summary: just a story that i wanted to right about Brock and Reba! read please!
1. Chapter 1

Still feels right.

* * *

Still feels right.

It was a warm Monday morning in Houston as a beautiful red head strolled down the stairs from her room. She noticed the smell of coffee and bacon as she walked into the kitchen, only to find her ex-husband standing over the stove flipping the crackeling meat. She tip-toed quietly over behind him knowing that he didn't know she was there. She raised her right hand and slapped him square in the back of his head causing him to jump and send the piece of bacon across the room that he was flipping. "What the heck was that for?" He asked turning around. "You being here without me knowing, and drinking up all my coffee!"she snapped back. "I'm sorry," he said putting the plate of bacon he finished **cooking** on the island. "Well at least you cooked breakfast I'm starving!" "You're welcome,"he said shooting her a grin_. Wow that smile still melts my heart. I wonder why he is over here? It ain't like I don't like his company, cause I do. Especially when the kids are out like now. Ever since his and Barbra Jean's divorce he's been spending a whole lot of time over here. I really missed him. WAIT.. STOP! What are you thinking Hart? Snap out of it! He's your ex-husband! It doesn't matter how amazing his smile is or how his eyes sparkle in the light. Or how good he looks in button up shirts. Or how he-_REBA,REBA! What Brock!? Gosh you ain't gotta yell! Well I wouldn't have but I've been calling you for 5 minutes! Oh I'm sorry, I was lost in thought! Yeah I could tell, so what were you thinking about? Well just how... nevermind that, why are you here anyways? I don't know I just got lonely over at the condo and you are always good company he added with a smile. Oh... Well it was mighty nice of you to fix breakfast but you should be going now shouldn't ya? Well no... I sorta thought... Since the kids were... Uh... COME ON BROCK SPIT IT OUT! Well I thought we could spend the day together just you and me, like we use to. Well, what do you have in mind? I thought we could go to the movies! Oh well that sounds good since I wasn't gonna do anything today anyway. Oh yay! I'll pick you back up in an hour! See ya later honey he said walking towards the door passing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bye see ya in a bit! She said closing the back door. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Wait a second... Did he just kiss me?...


	2. Chapter 2

Forty-Five minutes later Brock was standing in Reba's living room waiting for her to come down. she came down the stairs. Brock looked up and smiled. You ready? Yeah. Good. As they walked she felt him putt his hand on the small of her back. When he took it away it was warm and tingly. She smiled at the the thought of it. In the car they drove and listened to the radio. When reba started to sing brock joined into tags duet. As they finished the song reba grabbed his hand and smiled. They didn't let go till they had to get out to go in the theater.

They decided to see a scary movie that just came out. Reba had always been scared during these kind of movies. during parts she didn't want to watch cage would bury her head into Brock's chest or kiss him or stick her face in the crook of his neck. This was part of the reason brock always liked to watch scary movies with her. During the really scary parts she would bury her face in his cheat and he would tap his arm around her and pull her close. During the worst part of the movie before she realized what she was doing she had grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to hers. Before they realized what was happening there lips had met and his hand had moved to her waist and hers running through his hair. They couldn't pull apart, they both knew they missed it too much. Before they knew it the movie was over and it was time to go. They stood up and brock put his arm around her waist and led her to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither one of them spoke the whole car ride home. They just sat there in silence hand in hand. When they got back to Reba's house she walked to the kitchen and got 2 beers. She gave brock his and neither said a word. They just looked at each other. They had both drank 6 beers for anything got said. they had been sitting on the couch and brock got up and looked at reba and held out his hand. She stood up with a puzzled look on her face. He turned and switched on the radio. He took one of her hands in his and put his other hand around her waist. He took both her hands and put them round his neck and slowly slid his hands aspen her arms to her shoulders down her back to her Waist. He pulled her in close and leaned in so close to her neck she could fell his lips almost touching her neck. It was driving her crazy. He whispered in her ear. Lets get another beer and then dance. She leaned in next to his war just as he did and said okay. When they had got another beer they went back to the same position they had done a few minutes ago. She laid her head on his chest as he rubbed up and down her sides. He leaned down and kisses her on the neck. she looked up at him and he just leaned down and kissed her on the lips The kisses got more intense with each one. He moved them over to the couch where he sat her in his lap. She felt him move his hand up under the back Of her shirt. She broke away from the kiss and looked at him. Are you sure this is what you want? Never been so sure of anything in my life. In that case... She grabbed him by the shirt and stood and let him up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked up the stairs reba began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She was getting nervous and brock could tell. Once they got to the top of the stairs brock took reba in his arms and leaned in next to her ear and said honey are you okay? Yeah, just a little nervous. Listen if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I'd be just fine holding you all night and kissing you as you fall asleep. I just wanna be with you. We don't have to do anything as long as I'm here next to you. oh, brock that so sweet but trust me I want this just as much as you do. It's just I haven't done his with you in a while. Well, reba everything will be fine he added with a kiss on her lips, they didn't break apart until they both ran out of air. Once they caught their breath their lips met once again with the fire and passion that they knew happened every time their lips met. Each kiss grew more passionate by the second anod brock slowly pushed reba up against the wall near her bedroom door. He moved his hands up to the back of her head and moved his tongue to her lips as she opened them and let his tongue play with hers. Her hands moved from his shoulders down to his waist as she pulled him to her. He broke the kiss, breathless as he lightly moved his lips across her cheek down her jaw bone to her neck making her skin crawl. she could feel him getting close the spot on her neck that only he knew what it would do to her. It was the spot that as soon as his lips touched it she melted into his arms. It was the spot that he kisses to get her to give into whatever he wanted. It was also the place where she would get hickies from him. As he kissed the spot he felt her relax into his arms and he knew that he had remembered the spot exactly. She whispered in his ear. Lets go to the bedroom. Okay. He gently picked her up and opened the door to her room and made his way across the room to the bed. He layed her on the bed and then layed down beside are you doing? Just taking it nice and slow doing it right honey. He rolled on top of her with a grin. He kissed her lips and it was a earth-shattering kiss. Their movements got more intense by the Second. His hands moved up her shirt lifting it off of her as she sat up a little bit so he could take it all the way off. She started unbuttoning his shirt and then without breaking the kiss he took hit off. _oh wow he has been working out. God I love a man with muscles. His chest looks really good and his arms are ripped. she decided it was her turn so she broke the kiss and rolled over him and sat on his stomach. she leaned down and kissed his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back. She layed down on top of him and kissed his neck as he rolled back on top of her. As they made love that night they knew once again they belonged together. **  
**_


End file.
